Body tissue often requires repair and stabilization to address weak or fractured bone, torn ligament or tendon, ripped muscle, or separation of soft tissue from bone. There are numerous methods to facilitate this repair and stabilization. For example, weak or fractured bones can be reinforced with bondable material, i.e. bone cement. Over time, these bondable materials may loosen due to tissue deterioration, improper installation of bondable materials, or deterioration of the bondable materials over time. Conventional procedures require removal of the bondable material, which is time consuming and potentially damaging to the tissue. After the bondable material is sufficiently removed using conventional methods, bondable material is reapplied to the tissue. Therefore, previous stabilization methods provided for the reapplication of bondable materials and did not utilize existing bondable materials. There is a need for an improved method to utilize existing bondable materials to stabilize tissue and implants.
In another example, bondable materials are used for the installation of implants, i.e. example bone cement. However, some implants loose stability over time. Previous stabilization methods require removal of the implant and the remaining bondable material left on the bone. After the bondable materials are removed, new bondable material is applied to the implant and/or bone. Again, this is a time consuming process, potentially damaging the surrounding tissue during the removal of the implant and remaining bondable material.
Bone plates may be positioned internal to the skin, i.e. positioned against the fractured bone, or may be positioned external to the skin with rods connecting the bone and plate. Conventional bone plates are particularly well-suited to promote healing of the fracture by compressing the fracture ends together and drawing the bone into close apposition with other fragments and the bone plate. However, one drawback with plates and screws is that with the dynamic loading placed on the plate, loosening of the screws, and loss of stored compression can result. There is a need for additional fixation devices and methods related to bone plates and other implants providing support to bone.
In addition to internal or external bone plates, surgeons sometimes use intramedullary rods to repair long bone fractures, such as fractures of the femur, radius, ulna, humerus, fibula, and tibia. The rod or nail is inserted into the medullary canal of the bone and affixed therein by screws or bolts. After complete healing of the bone at the fracture site, the rod may be removed through a hole drilled in the end of the bone. One problem associated with the use of today's intramedullary rods is that it is often difficult to treat fractures at the end of the long bone. Fastener members, such as bolts, are positioned through the cortical bone and into threaded openings in the rod. However, the number and positioning of the bolt/screw openings are limited at the tip of the rod because of the decreased surface area of the rod and the reduced strength at the tip of the rod. Fractured bone sections at the distal end of a femur, for example, may not be properly fastened to using conventional intramedullary rod stabilization techniques. Therefore, additional fixation devices and methods are required for use with intramedullary rods.
Other common methods to address weak or fractured bones use a combination of bone screws, bone plates, and intramedullary rods. Conventional methods of using bone screws required a sufficient depth within the bone to stabilize a bone plate. However, weak or fracture bones have limited purchase, as portions of the bone may be unfit for the use of bone screws. Furthermore, if a intramedullary rod has been used to stabilize the bone, the fixation area is further limited as surgeons generally avoid tapping into areas of bone with an underlying intramedullary rod. An improved method of stabilizing existing bone plates and intramedullary rods is needed.
Existing systems and techniques for repairing tissue, like the ones previously described, can be complex, time consuming, lack the characteristic of being employed with precision, be damaging to tissue, and/or fail to provide a robust fastening of tissue. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for the fastening of tissue that involves a reduction in completion time, greater strength and precision, utilization of previously implanted materials, and preservation of living tissue. There is a need for a system that utilizes of previously installed fixation devices and techniques.